


FETISH Y - Cannot See The Forest For The Trees

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH Y - Cannot See The Forest For The Trees

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Cannot See The Forest For The Trees

 

Neji hated camping out, the forest was one of his least favorite places to be much to the dismay of his lover Tenzou, and he couldn’t wait to get home. Neji glanced around looking for Tenzou, they’d stopped to eat and Neji had made the mistake of letting Tenzou be the one to gather wood for their fire... Neji found him a half hour later staring at this tree in fascination. “Neji this is a rare species of...”

Neji nodded, he was well used to ‘tuning Tenzou out’ when he started talking about trees... as soon as Tenzou stopped for a moment Neji reminded him. “You know we really should get going or we’ll never make it back before dark and will have to sleep in the forest again.”

Tenzou smirked, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Neji fixed Tenzou with ‘the look’ and he shook his head, they’d talked this subject to death and no matter what Tenzou’s argument, sleeping in the woods was always a ‘bad thing’ in Neji’s book.

Tenzou sighed and nodded, “Let’s get you back to ‘civilization’.”

Neji snorted and taunted, “You say that like it’s a ‘bad thing’...”

Tenzou laughed, “Ok, enough playing around let’s go.”

It wasn’t until they’d started traveling once more that Tenzou remembered he had been looking for fire wood to make lunch... they’d never eaten. When he brought it up Neji scoffed, “Oh no... We are not stopping again. We can eat when we get home.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally home once more Neji claimed ‘first shot’ at the shower Tenzou always let him, he knew how Neji felt about the outdoors.

Neji felt like treating himself after having to endure sleeping in the woods for the last two days. Neji pulled out his secret treasure... his phallus. It was a wonderful clear slick glass, it instantly warmed to his body’s temperature and the nubs all along the shaft felt so good as he worked in and out of his hole... but the best part was the huge smooth head... 

Neji could get off just on the feel of that big smooth head slowly parting his hole... he’d do it again and again removing it from his body and so very slowly pushing it in, feeling that delightful burn as it stretched him wide! 

When Neji was close he began slowly stirring the dildo in his body as he stroked his cock, clenching down on it tightly until he couldn’t hold back any longer and came forcefully, his body trembling and his ass clenching around the pseudo cock as wave after wave of pleasure washed through him.

Neji washed his ‘toy’ and went to go shower, now pleasantly sated. Afterwards he went out to see what Tenzou had made for lunch and let him know he could use the shower now.

Neji grabbed a bowl and served himself as Tenzou went to go shower and then sat himself on the sofa... he was so glad to be out of those woods!

Several minutes later he heard Tenzou turn off the shower and the bathroom door open. Neji looked up curiously, his lover had such a strange look on his face as he walked out of the bathroom... 

Then Neji saw what Tenzou held and his face burned with embarrassment... how could he have forgotten! Tenzou’s gaze drifted down to the dildo then back up to Neji’s face once more. Neji wished he could shrink into the wall.

“What is this?” Tenzou asked mildly, Neji’s face was so hot he felt like he should be glowing.

“I...” Neji swallowed roughly.

“Have a toy...” Tenzou supplied. “How long have you been ‘playing’ by yourself?”

Neji couldn’t speak he was mortified... how could he have forgotten to put it back in it’s hiding spot?! 

“You didn’t want me to find it...” Tenzou looked at the toy and Neji swore he looked hurt, but when his eyes returned to Neji’s he simply said, “Show me what you do when you’re playing with it... come in the bedroom and let me watch you play with it.”

Neji shook his head vehemently, this time Neji was sure Tenzou was hurt.

“Why?” Tenzou asked quietly. When Neji didn’t answer Tenzou drew a deep breath and sighed, walked over and set the toy beside Neji then left the room.

Neji felt bad, he hadn’t meant to hurt Tenzou’s feelings.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days passed before Tenzou mentioned it again... they were lying in bed cuddling as they fell asleep when Tenzou spoke softly. “Am I not satisfying you? Please let me see you use the toy, let me see what brings you pleasure.”

Neji’s face burned and he lied, “I threw it away.” In truth he’d almost threw it away after Tenzou found it but he knew he’d have just ended up going out to find another like it... it was his favorite.

“I see.” Tenzou replied his low voice subdued. As they lay, Tenzou cupping Neji gently to his side and softly stroking his hair, Neji felt very guilty... Not only was he using the toy to pleasure himself instead of going to his partner... but he was also refusing to involve him in anyway and lying to him...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In spite of his guilt Neji continued using his prized phallus and ‘playing’ by himself, now he was much more careful to make sure he hid his toy after he was done. Sometimes Tenzou would look at Neji when Neji came out of the bathroom from ‘showering’ and Neji knew he suspected that Neji still had it... that he knew what Neji had been doing during his ‘shower’.

Two weeks after the incident with leaving his toy out Tenzou and he drew another mission together. Neji sighed and prepared himself to endure staying at least one night ‘camping’ in the woods.

The mission was completed easily and as they headed back to the Leaf Village they paused for lunch. Neji was busy digging through his pack when Tenzou spoke. “I’ve been thinking a lot about your toy Neji...” 

Neji didn’t look up his face flaming, but still he could see his lover watching him. Tenzou made a few hand signs and the tree behind Neji seemed to grab Neji, holding him securely then slowly the vine like appendages spread his arms and legs wide. Neji panted, he couldn’t help it... being held like this unable to move, his arms immobilized and unable to protect himself... it was terrifying! 

Tenzou leaned in; his lips grazed Neji’s neck gently up to his ear and whispered. “It’s ok... I won’t hurt you I promise.”

Neji swallowed hard and nodded, deep down he knew Tenzou wouldn’t hurt him... but it didn’t completely quell his fear and as Tenzou stripped him with the ‘help’ of his vines, Neji trembled slightly.

“I have been thinking about how you play with your toy without me...” Tenzou purred his lips nibbling Neji’s ear between words. “I’m sure you know how that makes me feel... how it makes me long to see you fucking your tight ass with the toy... but you got rid of it... you refused and got rid of your toy...”

Neji shivered Tenzou’s words were almost ominous. He just couldn’t, he couldn’t masturbate in front of Tenzou... he’d said he’d gotten rid of it, but he hadn’t, he just didn’t want Tenzou to know he had it.

“Or did you?” Tenzou taunted... his hand sliding down Neji’s body to his parted legs and Neji felt two slick fingers press into his body. Neji’s breath caught, then released in a moan. 

Neji gasped as Tenzou slowly fucked his ass with his fingers sending waves of pleasure through him. Tenzou’s other hand caressed Neji’s cock and he mewed, then whimpered softly, “Please Tenzou I need to touch you...”

Tenzou smiled but it was slightly hard. “No you don’t... you don’t need to touch me when you’re playing with your toy...”

Tenzou’s left hand cupped Neji’s hip and his right hand circled Neji’s nipple. Neji felt a spike of fear as he realized Tenzou’s fingers were not what was slowly stretching his ass. Neji shivered and whimpered. “Tenzou?”

Tenzou’s hand left Neji’s nipple to cup his face and kiss him deeply, then Tenzou stepped back, Neji could feel the object thicken as his body loosened. “Tenzou please?” Neji pleaded softly.

Tenzou waved and a tree branch formed a seat for him as he watched Neji. “I’m going to see you... how you look when you play with the toy without me...”

Suddenly Neji knew what was stretching him moving in him like a living thing... Tenzou’s vines! “Tenzou... ah!” Neji shivered as the vine caressed his prostate softly, and then moaned urgently... even knowing what it was moving inside him couldn’t stop the waves of pleasure that flowed through him. 

Neji’s cock throbbed and he whined. The vine thickened further and smooth bumps formed along the length... to Neji’s dismay he knew that feel... he knew it well, Tenzou had simulated the toy he’d ‘thrown away’ Neji’s favorite dildo... down to the smallest detail.

Neji’s body heated further at the familiar feel, and as the replica started fucking his ass he bowed and moaned in pleasure.

“Tell me how you like it Neji...” Tenzou crooned softly. “Do you need it faster... harder... how do you fuck yourself?”

Neji gasped and whined, it was so close... the familiar toy moved but it was wrong. Neji closed his eyes whimpering, “Take it out!”

The phallus stopped and withdrew from Neji’s body, Neji quivered and he felt Tenzou’s hand stroking his face “It’s ok Neji, it’s gone...”

Neji opened lust darkened eyes “No... It needs to come out... I need to feel the smooth head slowly entering me, sliding out and entering again... please!” Neji begged.

Tenzou’s eyes swiftly changed from concern to lust at Neji’s fevered words, he gestured and the vine formed Neji’s phallus once more. Tenzou didn’t move away as the vine slowly pushed through the ring of muscles entering Neji’s body. 

Neji shivered and gasped, “That...” Neji was panting hard. “Just like that... Ah!” Neji arched and closed his eyes in pleasure as the phallus continued slowly slipping in and out of his body, the large head feeling so perfect as it parted the muscles entering his body, he wanted more. “Bigger... please Tenzou!”

The vine thickened and Neji wailed in pleasure as the thicker head pierced him “Ah yes Tenzou! Yes! Ah it feels so good!” Neji’s muscles clenched and rippled as he approached his climax. “In! Rotate it... ah! Tenzou!” Neji wailed. “Please touch my cock.” The vine that held his right hand released and Tenzou replied in a husky voice. “No Neji... stroke it, show me... let me see you.” 

Neji’s hand enclosed his cock and stroked as he whimpered in pleasure and his body tightened. “Ah Tenzou!” Neji cried out his orgasm seizing him and he trembled as his ass clenched around the larger ‘phallus’. “Ah it feels so good!” Neji wailed, his body grasping on the vine hard and the vine squirmed rubbing Neji’s prostate. Neji screamed in ecstasy his body seizing harder, in flashes of pleasure so strong that if the vines hadn’t supported him he would have collapsed.

As the tremors of Neji’s orgasm slowly quieted the vine easily slipped from his body. Neji opened his eyes and looked over at Tenzou. “Please can I touch you now?” 

Tenzou cupped Neji to him and the vines released him. Neji sighed; his phallus would never be good enough after that... Tenzou had showed him that playing with ‘toys’ was more fun with Tenzou ‘watching’. 

Neji’s cheeks colored only slightly as he met Tenzou’s eyes and asked. “Tenzou... next time can I suck your cock while you fuck me with the vine?” 

Tenzou smiled and kissed Neji passionately before replying, “Yes... I think that would be a great idea.”

Neji would never be able to go into the forest again without looking at the trees and remembering this experience... in fact the tree limb over there look remarkably like a cock...

“Let’s camp out here tonight... I think we should spend more time in the forest.” Neji said with a self-mocking smirk. Tenzou laughed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
END  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

FETISH Y:

Ylophilia: Arousal by forests


End file.
